


(Under Your) Influence

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, otabek is retired, otabek makes bad decisions while drunk, otabek really needs to unwind, yuri is a devious little shit and a terrible influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: The night had started off innocently enough. It was Saturday and Otabek had been trying to take care of his coursework. Trying. Red wine trying. So really, not trying very hard at all when you consider that every time his glass got below the halfway point and he was too focused on the word document in front of him, Yuri would sneak up behind him and top it off.





	(Under Your) Influence

The night had started off innocently enough. It was Saturday and Otabek had been trying to take care of his coursework. _Trying_. Red wine trying. So really, not trying very hard at all when you consider that every time his glass got below the halfway point and he was too focused on the word document in front of him, Yuri would sneak up behind him and top it off.

Otabek being this beefy tough guy but an absolute wine lush was arguably one of Yuri’s favorite discoveries. He was already closing in on his fourth glass, which by normal standards should have been more than enough, but he had been sitting -

“I can’t focus on this anymore, maybe the wine was a bad idea.”

Bingo.

Convincing him he’d just overworked himself and that maybe he just needed a night out was easy, that much was plainly obvious from the slew of videos in Yuri’s Snapstory the following morning.

For once Otabek was glad for a hangover, the steady pounding in the back of his skull and the right side of his face sore from sleeping on it wrong dampening the overwhelming embarrassment.

“Was I really that drunk?”

“Beka, I wish you could remember it. You wore those black jeans, you know the ones with the high waist that make your ass look great? Nobody in that bar was safe, you might have set a record for free drinks. I stayed sober though, so don’t worry. No way I was going to miss _that_.“ Yuri very nearly goes back to his coffee before speaking up again, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. “You might want to go look in the mirror though, and when you do just remember that this is tame compared to the fact that I kept you from getting your nipples pierced.”

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk, was I?”

“It was fucking _incredible_. The bar probably wouldn’t let you play pool again if you hadn’t brought them so much business.”

Otabek dug the heels of his palms into his eyes like the extra pressure would drive any lingering memories from his brain permanently. No such luck. What it did do though was make him acutely aware of the soreness of his face definitely _not_ being from sleeping wrong, not once he dragged his hand down his face. Touching it wasn’t enough, spinning it wasn’t enough, but -

“Cut that shit out, you’re gonna get it infected.”

Honestly he can see it if he looks down, but Otabek has himself half convinced he’s hallucinating the whole thing or that he was still having some kind of weird liquor dream or - nope. There it is, right in the center of the front facing camera on his phone. A gold ring hanging off the right side of his nose.

“Yura, _what the fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
